


I Do Like To Please

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Logan ownes Jam Pony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is trying to play nice with the new boss at Jam Pony. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do Like To Please

  
  
“Next run!  Who’s got this one for me?”

Alec took a deep breath as he stepped up to the boss, beating the girls and giving the man his best smile.  Well, not his best because he really needed to save something for when he was trying to seduce him into bed, but it was one of his best.    “Anything for you boss.”

He took the package and let his fingers brush along the other man’s.  He got a smile though there was nothing that indicated he thought anything of Alec’s fingers on his.  “Keep this up and you just might be tonight’s lucky winner Alec.”

“Just trying to do my best.”  He said with a grin.  It turned to a smirk as he walked past Max and Original Cindy and they both glared at him.

It wasn’t his fault they’d had trouble getting in that morning.  It wasn’t his fault it was contest day and today’s contest was the most deliveries in a single day.  It wasn’t his fault the boss man was rewarding the winner to a home cooked dinner at his place tonight.  Alone.

It _was_ his fault that he kept stepping in front of them to be the one to get the next package.  He didn’t really care though.  They might not know his intentions with the new management of Jam Pony but he knew his own mind.  He didn’t know why someone like Logan wanted to run a courier service, but he was more than happy to help his new boss relieve any work-related stress he might be feeling. 

Not that Logan acted like he was stressed.  In fact, he seemed really happy to be there.  And he was really good at his job.  The old management had been pretty strict about things, saw to a tight ship and all that, but they weren’t exactly friendly.  They didn’t think about the employees or try to make them happy.  When Logan came in with his random challenges and rewards, they’d eaten it up.  They’d eaten him up.  If he could just get the man alone, Alec was sure planning to try it himself.

 

**

 

He took a deep calming breath and used all his Manticore training to stop the shaking in his hands.  This was insane.  It was dinner.  Not even a date, just dinner and he was a mess.  No wonder Manticore didn’t let their agents date.  He winced at the thought of Rachael but that had been something all together different.

With her in mind, knowing all the things that he’d been kept from his whole life, he knocked on the door.  He did a last minute check, straightened the soft gray shirt and ran his palm down the soft denim he wore.  He said it was casual so he came casual.

“Alec.”  Logan said as he opened the door.  The smile reached his eyes and it was warm and made Alec’s stomach flip flop.  “You’re right on time.”

“Prompt service, isn’t that what you like?”

Logan laughed as he stepped back and let the other man in.  “Yeah.  Guess that means you’ve been doing alright by me.”

“I do like to keep the boss man happy.”

Logan’s smile grew a little wider.  “Really?”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Logan’s smile didn’t diminish as he led Alec into the living room.  “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The place was amazing, immaculate if a bit sparse but for a soldier boy like him it was perfect.  He took a deep breath, enjoying the view and taking a moment to get his bearings.  He didn’t think he’d ever feel so safe as to stop looking for exit strategies and defense weaknesses when he walked in a place, but it was the least of his Manticore-installed habits that he needed to worry about.

“Can I get you a beer or something?”

When he heard the soft fall of footsteps behind him, Alec turned.  There was something in Logan’s eyes, something that made Alec suddenly sure there was more to this dinner invitation than he’d been let on to.

“Sure.  A beer would be about perfect right now.”

 

** 

 

It wasn’t until after dinner, and a wonderfully cooked dinner at that, that Alec noticed Logan getting nervous.  He watched, wondering, mind looking for anything suspicious that might give him a reason to be acting like that.  When he took a seat on the couch Logan watched him for a second before sitting beside him.  “You know… I was going to do this competition yesterday.”

“Really?  Why did you postpone it?”  He wasn’t too sure he was interested in the reason, but Logan had brought it up and Alec was trying to distract himself from the fact that he was close enough to just swoop in and kiss the hell out of the guy before he could even move. 

Logan looked down into the red wine he was drinking that he’d sworn would go perfect with dinner.  Alec wasn’t a wine guy but damned if Logan hadn’t been right.  He’d had two glasses himself and stopped from taking a third because he didn’t know how to explain to Logan that there wasn’t much they put on the shelf that could intoxicate him. 

When he looked up, it was a shy glance from under his eyelashes and just barely over the rim of his glasses and it made Alec want to do crazy things to his boss that he really had no right doing.  Just yet anyway. 

“You were late yesterday.”

“Yeah?”

“The girls were late today.  I knew it would be one of the three of you.”

Alec sat back for a second, the words not at all lost on him, nor did he need time to process what was said because he was, after all, superhuman and his brain did work fine no matter how much blood it had lost to other extremities in a very short period since hearing those words. 

No, what he needed was time to sit back and look at Logan for a minute.  He’d had whole scenarios in his head about how he was going to seduce the man in front of him and he up and ended all of them.  He didn’t need a new plan now.  He needed a whole new strategy.

When Logan set his wine glass on the table Alec smiled.  “That so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well like I said earlier,” he reached forward and pulled Logan’s glasses off and leaned in close, lips a breath apart.  “I do like to please boss man.”

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Normal just isn't there and guess who is??? :P Written for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** prompt of "an AU where Normal doesn't exist and instead Logan owns and runs Jam Pony (but God don't make him act like Normal)" I finally got to it! Hope you like it :P


End file.
